


A Happy Ending

by chloebeale



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna catches Brittany reading Bechloe fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

There was a knock at the door. Brittany was focused on her laptop when she heard it, and she shouted to her visitor that the door was unlocked before training her eyes back on the screen. She heard the sound of the door open and looked up to see who it was.   
  
“Oh, hey,” Brittany greeted her friend Anna with a grin.   
  
“I could’ve been a murderer,” Anna told her, appalled that she left her door unlocked and invited someone in without knowing who it was, “Or some crazy stalker like that dude in Prom Night. You really should lock your door.”   
  
Brittany laughed at the reference to her film before shrugging, offering for the brunette to sit down beside of her on the couch. She went back to what she’d been reading before Anna came by.   
  
“What are you reading?” Anna asked as she sat down, peeking over her friend’s shoulder, “You’re not googling yourself, are you?”   
  
“No,” Brittany answered, stopping to look at the pair of dark blue eyes trained onto her, “I was reading a fan fiction,” she explained, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.   
  
Anna didn’t know Brittany read fan fiction. She immediately smirked, wondering what kind of fan fiction she would be into. She remembered that the other woman had been reading 50 Shades of Gray recently and she nudged her.   
  
“Is it 50 Shades fan fiction because if so, I’m gonna have to intervene.”   
  
Brittany shook her head, “It’s Pitch Perfect fan fiction. I stumbled across it earlier,” at Anna’s curious look, she sighed, “okay, maybe I was googling myself. But this is seriously amazingly written.”   
  
“Really? Let me read it. What’s it about?” The brunette wondered, automatically assuming it was probably about Beca and Jesse, the lead romantic pair of the film they’d starred in together.   
  
“It’s about us, well, our characters,” Brittany mused, fiddling with her bracelet, “There’s a big fan base out there for Beca and Chloe romantically, they call them Bechloe, and I have to say it kind of makes sense…this one’s the best one I’ve read so far.”   
  
“Wait, what? How long have you been reading these?” Anna took the computer from Brittany without warning, her eyes scanning the page, “Holy shit, you’re serious.”   
  
“They’ve rewritten the whole film as if Chloe was in love with Beca the whole time,” the younger woman stated, “And now I can’t unsee it. The shower scene, okay, I might’ve made it a little gayer than it was in the script, but god, the way I look at you! I mean—the way Chloe looks at Beca, it totally makes sense that she’d be in love with her.”   
  
Anna frowned, “so I break your heart—Chloe’s—at the end.”   
  
“Nope! We get a happy ending!” Brittany exclaimed with a wide grin.

 


End file.
